World Travel Series 1
by animelover449
Summary: This is a story about a group of friends who manage to find a hole in dimensions, manage to take a look at these worlds, but find themselves in deep trouble. Will they be able to survive the harsh environments of these new worlds, or will their new adventure turn into a nightmare? It's my first fanfic, please comment! This also combines more than two animes. (On Hold)
1. Message to everybody

This is a story about a group of friends who manage to find a hole in several manage to take a look at these worlds, but find themselves in deep trouble. Will they be able to survive the harsh environments of these new worlds? Or will their new adventure turn into a nightmare? Please comment on how you feel about this! It's my first fanfic, so please tell me how to fix this in any way possible!


	2. Chapter 1- An anoymous Message

This is new to me, so teach me anything you can, senseis!

I guess I'll start the story. It's not fate. I believe it's a coincidence. After all, it could have happened to anybody...probably.

Chapter 1 - An Anonymous Message

I hate bedtimes. For me, bedtime is a time where I am trapped in my room with nothing to do. It's even worse when you're 12 years old already, go to college, and have an IQ of approximately 213. I definitely don't need bedtimes. I have -

BOOM. CRASH.

I bolt upright from my bed. I creep to the door and try to open it. It's locked. I quickly glance at my desk for something to pick the lock.

BOOM. CRASH.

The sound is louder now. I stop. There is a person outside the door, picking the lock. I back away, suddenly scared of what might pop out.

The lock clicks, and the door swings open. I see nothing. Then a mysterious creature jumps out at me.

The top of it's head is missing, its teeth like fangs. It looks like a human, if humans have half of their heads chopped off… I gasp and move back slowly. I realize that it holds something in its hands, and that it is looking around for something. No, someone.

I watch as it gracefully dances around and around my room, until the creature realizes that I am in the room. It turns to me. I step back as it moves toward me. Soon, I find myself against the wall, and the creature offers what it was holding to me.

A strange piece of paper. I look up and the creature had disappeared.

I look back at the small piece of paper. I'm too tired and confused from the experience to actually toy with it. Yet, I had a feeling that I should look at it now.

It was folded, and felt thick and heavy. I kept trying to unfold it, but i never reached the end, knowing that you can't fold a piece of paper more than seven times. In the end, I gave up, and flopped onto my bed. Something was nagging me, something that I knew that was important. However, I couldn't think of what was that important. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep, feeling anxious and scared.


	3. Chapter 2- the weird person

Shoot! I overslept! Not like I expected anything else after that experience last night, but I don't like to be late! I slide into the classroom a split 30 seconds before the bell rings. I breathe in relief, the teacher isn't here yet. I take my seat. It takes me a while to realize that there is another student, one that looks sort of younger than me. Because my classes are revolved around me being the only student, surprise flies to my face. I regain my composure quickly. As soon as the teacher comes in, I expect him to notice the child and introduce him to me. However, the teacher takes no notice that there is another child in the classroom.

This continued for the rest of the period. My curiosity burns as I waited for the teacher to leave. As the teacher leaves, I attempt to make contact.

"Who are you?..." I asked, though I know I sounded rude.

He glanced at me, then asked a different question. "You…. can see me?"

"Well, duh," I huffed. "You're standing right there. Not only that, you've been standing here even before I came into the classroom, and don't even bother introducing yourself to me!" I half-yell, anger getting to the best of me. Lucky for him, the teacher came in just then.

The day flies by in a flash, and soon enough, I'm back in my room. My mind drifts back to that solitary boy in my classroom today. Then I bolt upright from my position on my bed, and walk over to where I left the piece of paper from last night. I reach for it -

BOOM.

Again?! What is it this time!?

CRASH.

I listen again, closely this time. The sound of breaking glass is loud, even to my own ears. I edge closer to the door. Slowly, carefully….

BOOM. CRASH.

I throw open the door, only to get tackled by something heavy. Then I hear him.

"Get away from her!" I couldn't see anything with the thing on me, so I pushed it off me as hard and as far as I could. Breathing hard, I raced far away from the monster that had pounced on me. The boy who had been standing in my classroom earlier today was standing in my room, destroying the monster that had pounced on me. With a sword…

"You….can see me?" He asked again. I nodded. I just couldn't speak. He just sighed and got ready to leave.

"Wait!" I said, grabbing his arm.

He paused, then said, "Forget about what happened tonight."

"Wait," I repeated, but it was too late. He had shaken off my hand and left.

The next day, I replay what had happened the night before. The boy that only I saw, the monster, nothing made sense. Why me?

I walked to the kitchen, then nearly screamed from shock and confusion. A bright, glowing, huge door was open in the middle of the kitchen. Curious as I was, I did not attempt to understand what it was or where it led to. I turned tail and ran back to my room.

He's here in the classroom again. Only this time, the teacher actually introduced him as a new student. I scowled, knowing that it was going to be a long day.

As soon as the teacher turned around, I simply whispered, "Hey." As expected, he ignored me.

I whispered louder this time. "HEY." He turned around and glared at me.

"What do you want?" he whispered back.

"You know what. What was that last night?"

"None of your business."

"Why?"

"You shouldn't have been able to hear me, much less see me."

"You-"

"Ms. Phantomhive, are you listening to what I'm saying?" asked the teacher quite suddenly.

"Of course." I replied.

"Then please solve this problem."

"Naturally."After I solved the horribly written problem (he has terrible handwriting), I sat back down in my seat and glared at the boy.

"I should at least learn your name."

"No, you shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer."

He heaves a sigh. "I'll have to erase your memory then, if you keep bothering me about it."

"What now?"

"You heard me, you saw me. You know I'm not normal and that I can travel unseen. Do you really want me to? But then again, you're not a regular human."

"What? You lost me there."

"Whatever."

"You better tell me after class." I resist the urge to stick out my tongue at him.

"Whatever." He shrugs. I just glare at him.

Somehow, he escapes my inquiry after class by dissolving into the crowd of students racing to catch the bus to the dorms or head home. Angry, I stomped toward the dorm where I was housed. I slowly peeked into the kitchen. The bright door was still there, yet no one noticed it. They all seemed to pass through it.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH!" I scream. I turn around to find Danika smiling at my scream. She smiles, and I yell at her for scaring me. She just smiles again.

"Geez," I said. "Don't do that again." Danika was a friend that helped me get through many things that were new to me. She also helps me take care of things, like bullies, classwork, and mysteries. She's also the sister of my one and only crush. I stop, thinking about my crush, then about that mysterious boy who refused to introduce himself.

"What are you thinking about so hard? Your forehead is getting all wrinkly!" she said, laughing.

"Ehhh! That's none of your business!... Well, maybe you can help me with something.."

"Like what? A new crush? My brother is too old for you, you know…"

"That's not it!" I said exasperated. "Just… nevermind."

"Look, if it bothers you that bad, you can tell me about it."

"Yeah, I know." I head back to my room, and look back to see Danika looking at me with a worried face. I wave at her and head inside my room, I immediately rush towards my laptop. It's time to do some hacking.


	4. Chapter 3- The New World

I sigh with relief. I managed to hack into the school's student info files without alerting any of the school's staff. I'm surprised that the firewalls aren't harder to crack. I quickly searched for info on the new kid in my class. But I don't find anything about him. That's weird, because every student is required to input some information of themselves in order to attend any classes. I pause to bite my nails. Is it possible that he was able to trick the staff into thinking that he filled out the information? Or did he make them see information that wasn't really there? I'm confused. All I can do is wait and see what will happen next.

The next day, I come into class to find that the boy is not in class at all. I stare at his empty desk for a while, then focus on the class (well, not really). I wondered whether he was ever going to show up to class or whether he was ever going to come back. The teacher continues to drone on in his monotone voice.

At night, I sneak into the kitchen. The door is still there, glowing like crazy. I don't know how everybody else is unable to see it.

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!" I whisper-shout. I turn around to find Danika smirking at me. "Again?"

"Yup," she whispered back. "What are you doing so late at night anyway? It's not like you eat a midnight snack or anything….do you?"

"No way! Why would I do that?"

"Dunno. But what are you doing?"

"Something."

"Like what? You asked your new crush to meet you here?"

"No, it's just…. Nevermind. Do you see that big glowing door over there?"

She surprised me by saying,"Yeah. I was wondering if I was going crazy."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think that you would be able to see it…"

Confused, we both looked at it. It looked like twin circular Japanese doors. I was examining it from a distance, Danika examining it up close. All of a sudden, the doors open, and Danika falls into the bright light. She screams in shock and confusion as she falls in. I chase after her, and we both get pulled into the light.

We get transported to a narrow corridor that was lined with weird things that looked like human muscle.

"Ew, where is this place? It looks disgusting!" Danika squeaks. I had forgotten how much Danika acts like a "girly-girl".

"Ok, don't panic. Even though we're in a new place doesn't mean it's necessarily bad-"

I was interrupted by a long sound of a horn. A large, muscle like thing with a headlight came barging at us.

"Ummm, I'm pretty sure that's bad!" Danika shouts.

"Yeah, I think this place is trying to kill us. RUN!" I yell.

"NO KIDDING!" she shouts back at race away from the moving thing, but it still gains on us. Soon, we find a bright light ahead of us.

"That must be the exit!" I say.

"You don't say!" screams Danika, and we burst through the light with the thing at our heels.

When we left the muscular corridor, we landed up in the middle of the sky… We plummeted down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed as we fell. We landed on top of each other in a grassy field. I look around, only to find an unfamiliar landscape. I feel panic rise slowly in my chest, and try to push it down. I failed miserably. I can see Danika panicking as well.

"Well, wasn't that quite a fall," Danika says to ease our panic. I look around again to see that there were no landmarks that I knew, or that could help us know where we are.

"No kidding. Where are we? Have you been here before?"

"Not that I know," Danika replies. "But my brother might have. He goes places without telling me that he's going to go to."

"Can you call him?"

"Nope. Left my phone in my room."

"Really? Good thing I brought my phone… Wait, I can't find it!" I said, looking for it. I search close to where we were sitting, in case it had dropped when we were falling. Danika searched with me, and together, we found nothing. Could anything else get worse? Maybe I jinxed it, because some people were running toward us.

"Danika, do you think that we should run?" I whisper.

"Maybe. Let's see what they want first." she whispers back. It doesn't take long to figure out what they wanted.

"Stop there, ryoka!" they shout at us.

"Oh no." Danika states.

"You don't say." We turn tail and run.

We raced into a forest to escape the several people chasing us. We only stopped to catch our breath. I look behind us. There seems to be no sign of anybody chasing us. Danika bends over, and starts drawing with a stick on the ground.

"Well, this sure sucks. Not only do we not know how to get home, we're in a new place we both don't know about and we're being hunted for being ryoka. What is a ryoka anyways?" Danika asks.

"A ryoka is Japanese for intruder." I reply. I look around, to see my phone lying on the ground near us. "How did this get here?" I ask Danika.

"It must have fallen when we were really high in the air and got blown away."

"Or it could have been me." a male voice continues.

"Oh yeah!" says Danika. "Someone else could have taken it… Wait, what?! Who was that?!"

"Me." an irritated voice says from above us. The boy(?) jumps down from the tree right next to us. Then I realize. It was the boy who was in my class.

"You!" I say.

"Huh? I knew you were thinking about something, but it was him? Are you crushing on him?" Danika asks as fast as a gun.

"Don't bring that kind of thing up!" Both the boy and I shouted that at the same time.

"Anyways," I continue, "You have a lot to tell me about!" I said growling at the boy.

"Do you want them to find you?If not, then shut up! Technically, I'm supposed to bring you to the captain- commander." he hisses at us.

"Are you on our side?" I ask him. I am curious to find out everything about him. He probably knows everything about me…

"No. You don't belong here, that's all. I don't care whether you survive or not, but you really need to meet the captain-commander if you really want a chance to survive."

"Who is the captain-commander anyways? Who are you? Why are we here?" I ask, trembling from the fear of hearing a frightening answer,

"I should be asking you the same questions." he replied, leading us to a pair of gigantic doors. "This is the captain- commander's room. Be careful. Don't tick off the other captains."

"What rank are you then?" I ask.

"What?"

"Are you a captain?"

"... Yes."

"And what do you say?"

"What? What do you mean? You know what, nevermind. Just stay quiet." And with that, he opens the door. Both me and Danika gasp at the size of the room. It was like having a grassy field with no grass and walls surrounding it. Twelve people dressed like the boy were already in the room, discussing something. They sounded serious. Were they deciding about what to do with the ryoka?

"I'm here, sir." the boy says. Then he takes his (I assume) regular position.

"HI PEOPLE!" shouts Danika. I elbow her in the ribs to shut her up. I look around to see that several of the captains look at us with anger, and others with pity.

The old man, which I suspect is the leader, simply clears his throat and continues talking in Japanese. Good thing I grew up in Japan. I listen in without them knowing.

"10th division captain, what is this?" asked the old man.

"The ryoka sir. I know one of them sir." the boy replies. He's the 10th division captain? He must be really good at something if he was really a captain at his age. I could guess that this is a group for fighting. But for fighting what? Then I realize that the conversation had continued without me listening. I hurry to listen to the conversation again.

"They are no threat to us sir." the boy continues. Was he standing up for us? I am confused.

"So I see." says the old man. "Then they will be returned to the real world, with their memories erased." No way! Was the old man joking?! "10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, you will take care of them until they return."


End file.
